Broken Clock
by csouthard11
Summary: A short, cute, oneshot about Blossom and Brick. Blossom left and Brick wants her back, and a call from the hospital might make him more desperate than ever.


_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-**_

Brick looks up as the clock on the wall stops ticking. _Fucking piece of shit. _He thinks, standing up and walking over to it.

He lifts it from the wall, turning it to see what caused it to stop this time. It couldn't be the batteries, he changed those the day before yesterday.

Frustrated he slams the clock against the ground, breaking the face into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Fuck!" He yells, kicking the wall. It's not really the clock he's mad at, it's himself. Blossom left him yesterday, and he couldn't find any other way to take out his anger.

He looks at the wall, now with a new hole in it, good, goes with the other twelve he's put in it since she left.

She had left because of him, because he refused to pay attention to her. He remembers her vaguely in the background, telling him about her day, then yelling which he also chose to ignore. Before he could look up she was at the door with her bags in her hand, she told him she'd come back for the rest of her things later.

The phone rings, dragging Brick away from the hole in the wall, and his depressing thought of Blossom.

"Hello?"

"Is this Brick Jojo?"

"Yea, who's this?"

"I am calling about Blossom Utonium, you're listed as her emergency contact."

Brick's eyes widen at the words emergency, and Blossom being used in the same sentence.

"What happened?" He asks, panic already taking over.

* * *

Blossom lies in her hospital bed, tubes hooked to her arms keeping her blood flowing, a the beeping monitor keeping her from going to sleep.

She stares at the blank television, hooked up from the ceiling. She would be watching it now, but she had no remote, and the bullet wound makes her decide not to move around too much.

"Miss Utonium?" A tall nurse with brown hair braided down her back walks in. "You have a visitor, a mister Brick Jojo?"

Blossom's eyes widen and she looks down at the white bed sheets covering her legs. "Alright."

Only a moment passes before Brick walks in, alone. Blossom had expected a nurse to come in with him, but no such luck.

"Hey." He walks over to her, a flower in his hand and a sad smile on his face.

"Hey." She answers, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Brick stares at her stomach, where the doctor had informed him that she had been shot. His eyes linger for only a moment, before traveling back to her face, which seems much more pale than usual.

"Blossom. . .I want you to come home when you get out." Brick says, his eyes begging with hers as she finally looks into them.

"Brick. . . You're more interested than work than you are me, I don't want to have to get shot every few days in order for you to listen to me."

Brick looks down at the tiles on the floor, blue mixed with specks of gray line the room. "Blossom, I'm sorry. I promise if you'll come back I'll stop working so much. I haven't been able to do anything without you there. . . Other than destroy the walls I mean."

Blossom looks at him, confused. "What do you mean? Destroy the walls?"

"Yea." Brick doesn't dare look at her. "Thirteen or so holes in the wall since you left. My anger issues came flooding out as soon as you left."

Blossom bites hr lips, reaching out her hand to touch his. "Brick . . . I don't want you to change, I don't want you to stop working, but a couple of days or hours would be nice. We use to go out once a week, remember? When was the last time we did that?"

Brick thinks back to them, the last time they went out on a date was more than a year ago, before Boomer and Bubbles went on their honeymoon, but after Buttercup and Butch hooked up.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, picking up her hand and holding it to his face. Tears flow from his eyes. "Please Blossom. I need you."

Blossom smiles a little, sitting up, ignoring that pain. "I know you do Brick, you can't even use the stove."

Brick laughs, looking back up to her. "So you'll come back?" He asks, his voice hopeful.

Blossom nods. "Yea, I left my favorite pink clock there anyways."

"About that clock. . ." Brick looks away. "I think it _Might _be broken. . . ."


End file.
